


point blank

by egg_murder



Category: Fredo Disco
Genre: Katie - Freeform, Other, can fredo take the dual pistols and shoot me point blank in the face, during a livestream no less, i will flesh out maybe, k thanks, this is what you get for yeehawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_murder/pseuds/egg_murder
Summary: Since Katie turned into a cowboy, I made a meme. This is forever going to be readable on my account, I don't know how to feel about this.





	point blank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katie anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katie+anthony).



> I wrote this instead of sleeping, so you better fucking enjoy it.

The saloon was in a ruckus by the time that Sheriff Fredo walked into the joint, his double pistols jiggling on his belt as he enters through the swinging doors. The barkeep, Michael Mangan, is polishing a glass while Fredo surveys the room. The two causing the noise were none other the Nolan and Max, who were drumming their hands on the table in a drunken haze. He at least knew that they would go to the cells in the Sheriff's office easily, considering they are friends outside of Fredo's profession. He sits down on the table, placing his leg and adjusting his stetson as he starts to regard the two others. He gets them out of the saloon easily, leaving the rest of the townsfolk and miners to drink over their mead and ale in peace.

He drags the two of them towards the small building with the dusty lettering of 'Sheriff & Deputy' placed above the doorway. He sits down Nolan on the porch, opening the door and placing an chair at the end of the door, getting Max into the office and he turns back to get Nolan off the porch. "Colin, can you lend a hand here, pardner?" Fredo asks, as he struggles to keep the two enebriated men up and towards the cells. His deputy ran from behind his desk towards them, picking up Max and helping Fredo carry them to the cells in the other room. They sit them down on the benches, and then close the door, clicking the lock and leaving the two drunk men to continue to beat their rythmn into the wood beneath them. It's a complete mess but Fredo and Colin are so used to it, that it's music of it's own. They return to normal business, sitting behind their desks and going through civilian complaints.

It's tiring, and Fredo takes down a shot of whiskey as the door opens and in strods Katie, the co-sheriff. She was covered in the dust and soot from the trek over to the office building from the mining facility. Her spurs jangle as she takes a seat at her desk, flipping through other papers and typing on the typewriter about something. She smiles at her co-workers as she gets work done, considering their boom town is only going to get bigger when word gets around that there has been an increase in gold veins found by some of the miners. Atlas, the head miner, had requested a raise in budget and saying the conditions only get worse as they get deeper into the cave. It was something the team was going to have to all talk about, but Fredo was currently dealing with the complaints of gun violence in the small house settlement at the edge of town. He wasn't planning to do much, because there wasn't much to do with the lawless wild west. Colin was working on paperwork from the general store, seeing how many supplies are coming in and out and coordinating the populace of the town. This work would be more than enough for one person, that's why there are three members on this authoritarian team.

The end of the work day is met with the sun shining down on them as they walk home under the sunset. Fredo and Katie walk close together, Fredo's arm lazily around her shoulder they wave off Colin when he turns towards his house. It's quiet, the only thing that can be heard is the insects nearby in the tall grasses, doing whatever it is they do out in the west.

The next day constitutes a ride over to a neighboring boom town, to discuss matters of combining towns to be able to take in more miners coming for the gold vein. The conversation went well and hopefully the trains bring in the supplies needed to expand. They got on the horses to ride back, quickly racing each other and making the others catch the dust. One last yeehaw and they rode off into the sunset. Yeehaw.


End file.
